


I'm gonna buy this place

by AlTheAlchemist



Category: A Rush of Blood to the Head - Coldplay (Song)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlTheAlchemist/pseuds/AlTheAlchemist
Summary: And burn it down





	I'm gonna buy this place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [within_a_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/gifts).



https://i.imgur.com/2CvfSkp.jpg


End file.
